Forum:Marcu's Custom Shop
Here's what I'd like to see - Marcus' Custom Shop. It would be added as a new store or vending machine located only at Marcus' main shops in New Haven and T-Bone where you can purchase upgrades. It would work similar to how the current machines, Inventory, Bank, New-U, and Catch-a-Ride function. You pick the weapon you'd like to upgrade and then it would offer you a list of legit compatible upgrade options like scopes, bodies, stocks, mags, barrels ... maybe even colors and style patterns. Just as you compare weapons, the current weapon appears with stats displayed along side the upgraded weapon with parts and styling options and total cost of the upgrade. Pricing would necessarily be somewhat expensive. Make, Model, Quality, and Level would not be changeable, keeping the player on the hunt for better weapons. -- MeMadeIt 21:26, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I like it, just might be an issue for gearbox to actually make, if it's too hard, and it did not work well, they wouldn't add it GamerQ93 22:59, April 18, 2010 (UTC) This is basically exactly like the whole "workbench" idea that was discussed in a similar thread. I don't remember where it is. IbanezRokr 00:09, April 19, 2010 (UTC) IbanezRokr, just pick a thread talking about DLC or sequels, and it should have one. Of Course, for good reason, as this is something I think alot of people want. I would love the ability to swap on part of another, if for nothing more than a cosmetic purposes. Lone-Wanderer 00:30, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I understand cosmetic wise. But honestly, all the guns are generated that way for a reason. If you were to say change the color of a Maliwan gun, then whats the point of it? They're known for the blue color scheme. Scopes i sort of understand but it's not cool if you swap a normal sniper scope for say a Cyclops' scope IbanezRokr 00:49, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : Again, the machine would only give you the option of 'legit' parts. Legendary parts would not be offered to non-Legendary weapons. So if your weapon wasn't a Cyclops then it wouldn't offer a Cyclops scope. -- MeMadeIt 04:06, April 19, 2010 (UTC) This idea is so perfect I would pay $10 for it as DLC. Gearbox, make this now! Just make a DLC update that adds new vending machines in New Haven and TBone Junction. Or hell make it part of DLC4. I guarantee you this would sell. I also love the idea of not being able to alter quality make or level. Kudos to Memadelt.Gamedoctor21 03:49, April 19, 2010 (UTC) quality is basically level.... tho dlc3 has additional "level" of gun : To be legit, you can't just upgrade Level. If you want your Lvl25 weapon to be a Lvl50 then you have to upgrade 'Quality' as well as 'Level'. -- MeMadeIt 04:24, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Anyways, ye do want, and the cost increase could simply be what the part would modify to the guns cost (but with the modifier of the original part still inplace to raise it a few bucks more)Demonique 04:01, April 19, 2010 (UTC)